The Debtinators
by North Woodsman
Summary: a story of the two debtinator sg's. The good Titanium Debtinators and the evil Onyx Debtinators.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

The miasmic fog crept in through the closed door, sliding under the crack in the walls and reformed into two malevolent faces. One was hooded in black robes that seemed to radiate evil but were held in by the turquoise markings and chains adorning his body. The other figure was entirely cloaked and you could see the malicious energy coming off her in waves. The first hooded figure threw back his hood, and a ash blackened elfin face gazed into the red lit halls with searching, turquoise glowing eyes.

He said," He's not here."

The second figure said, "Do not be so hasty apprentice, remember what we came for, and not your own foolish reparations."

The turquoise figure bristled at that and, in a low menacing whisper said, "Be careful, master, for one day these chains and wards will come off and then I will be much, much more powerful than you. Even now, you are not much more powerful than I am."

"Have it your way." said the still hooded figure "I came for personal reasons also."

"What might be those reasons for coming to our home, Dust Zombia!" A voice so righteous and just that the two minions of evil shrank back a step.

Suddenly, two figures appeared, resplendent in their mid-evil armor and glowing with the light of holiness. One was of an elfin heritage, but none that had ever walked this world. The skin was ebony black like that of the one whose hood was thrown back, but not so violently so. The other figure was glowing too profusely too see in his holy aura and was also radiating heat violently off his body. The holy, elfin face looked at the first with horror and said, "What has happened to you Ilz'vohdr?"

The un-hooded figure spat back, " I am no longer that name, chosen of the thunderbird. My name is now Cursed Wraith, for I am called that now because after the ceremony, I was hurled along with you into this world. However unlike you, I have no resistance to this worlds atmosphere and my skin has deteriorated into nothing, and when I return, my skin will remain the same!"

With that he let off a focused shout and the two elfish figured grappled with each other, ones fists blocking, charged with electricity, and the others fists punching and kicking with the dark force brought on by himself and his master.

His master looked up at the glowing figure with a look of pure vengeance and hate.

"So we meet again, RedFalcon, and this time my apprentice will defeat Elven Lightning and I will defeat you!"

With that she leaped into battle with a bolt of tenebrous energy leading the way. Redfalcon dodged the bolt but the murky energy of the attack jumped off the bolt and struck him in the chest. He reeled and the holy aura around him dimmed and now a shock of red hair adorned the thirty-ish face of one of the debtinators strongest fighters. When Redfalcon looked up again the lich, Dust Zombia, was gone and in her place was an army of the undead with another lich replacing Dust Zombia. There was also another servant of evil, a patch of the negative energy, stood next to this unholy army and began a spell. Whether it was something to make that unholy army stronger or make him weaker, he didn't want to know. He launched two fireballs; one going for the army, the other hit the ceiling and rained fire on them. He then followed that up by spitting fire on them, and they were no longer there. Redfalcon cursed and spun around as the illusion shimmered as the attacks went through it. He then summoned a sword of flame from his fires and recalled the rest into his body for later use.

He noticed his companion, Elven Lightning, looking about, as his foe vanished also. He immediately began a spell to make a field of electricity around his body, thus ruining any surprise attacks the dark elf could attempt. However, this did not aid the righteous elf because the dark elf attacked him with sound. The sound was tiny, but it went into the elf's ears and upset the center of balance; the inner ear! Elven staggered, then covered his ears and for a minute forgot his field and in that second the Wraith let loose a blow of savage immensity. Elven flew back and the Wraith went under the flying elf and let loose many more lighter blows. Elven regained his senses and flipped and kicked at the unholy elf. He was away from the elf's attacks for a minute but he knew that attack wouldn't hurt the elf that much. He spun in the air and let loose a volley of electricity and a netlike cage of pure energy. This held the elf who was still wracking from the first volley and allowed Elven to get in some of his own close ranged assaults. He put a portion of his energy into one arm and then the cursed elf was on the ground, gasping for air from the blow to his stomach. The elf turned away and said, "Go home,Ilz'vodhr, you cannot defeat me."

The kneeling elf roared with fury and let loose all of his sonic anger in one final burst. Elven Lightning was unprepared for that attack and was severely hurt. He reeled and the dark elf used his malevolent powers to heal his body and the elf felt a veil come over his vision. He looked at the dark elf with fury and focused his energies into two huge blasts. The elf exploded with lightning and then grabbed the younger elf's cloak and pulled him up then punched the malevolent elf with all of his fury. The elf fell broken to the ground.

The lich whose cloak of invisibility was disrupted by both of the elf's attacks, looked at his apprentice with disdain.

"To think that this elf will one day be on par with Lord Recluse." he then looked at the elf now advancing on him, "however I must finish with Redfalcon before I go, so stay there."

He then summoned his dark servant who then wrapped himself around Elven Lightning's entire body. RedFalcon advanced on the lich with his flaming sword in hand.

"You have fouled this earth too long lich! He yelled" then charged. The lich looked at him and then at the last second dodged.

"You call that an attack?" said he.

RedFalcon replied, "No, I don't, that was a diversion." His sword then flowed back into its regular state and bound the lich's feet. RedFalcon then made an even more powerful sword and smote the lich across the chest. The lich hissed and dissolved into darkness, remembering what the lich was going to do, he made a fireball and threw it at the ceiling. Again the flames rained down and this time the lich's army was exposed, the lich talked to his counter part then picked up the body of the fallen elf and the negative energy crept around them and he was gone.

Redfalcon cursed and then remembered the lich's entourage. The zombies looked at the remaining lich and then attacked. Redfalcon jumped into the mass of them and exploded into flames. The zombies fell to the floor smoking along with the grave knight but the lich remained. Redfalcon looked at the lich and circled him. The lich threw a bolt of energy and Redfalcon remembering what the bolt could do made a shield of fire around him and then leapt into battle. The lich hissed and then made a spear and a shield out of the negative energy. Redfalcon looked at the shield with disdain and with his little remaining energy cut through it like butter, then sliced the lich. The lich dissolved into smoke and was gone. The human looked at his companion whose wounds had finally taken their toll. He then pushed the emergency button on the computer. "We have been ambushed. A lich and a dark elf attacked us. Base in immediate danger of another assault. Elven's energy has been exhausted and is in need of immediate medical attention. Repeat. We need immediate aid. Come as quickly as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

The Battle: Part Two, The Jewel.

Hundreds of miles away, the call was repeated.

"What does this mean?" the armor clad figure asked itself.

"It means that there is a storm brewing." said another figure.

The second figure was glowing with so much light, his entire body was obscured. A cape and the legendary sword, Gunterra, rested by him.

"I'll go." said the first figure, and before the radiating figure could do anything, the first was gone in a flash of light. Sighing, the leader of the Debtinators took out a transmitter and sent a signal to RedFalcon.

"Help is on the way, stay where you are. Frozen Amp is coming, but we are far away. We'll be there in two hours, give or take." With that Ancient Blade grabbed his sword and cloak and sped out of the Circle's Lair.

Frozen Amp ran through the outskirts of Paragon City as fast as he could. The trees around him were a green blur. As he neared a canyon, he put on a burst of speed and with the added momentum, cleared the chasm easily. Then, the jewel on his belt pulsed with a cold, blue light to warn him of a malevolent purpose near him and he slowed to a stop. Wary, he called to the jewels powers and made a shield of frost around himself, then searched the area for a disturbance in the magical ley-lines of the woods. Finding no disturbances, he let go of the shield. As soon as the shield was gone he began to start running again. Suddenly, a sword blossomed from his chest. Staggering, Frozen Amp reeled and faced his arch rival, Sinister Slick, a sword in his hands, dripping with the hero's blood. The assassin looked at the mighty hero with disdain.

"Is that the best you can do, even with the jewel's powers?" The assassin spoke, then lifted his cursed sword for the final blow. Activating his own latent power the master of ice reformed the shield and then used it to staunch the wound. Freezing the area around the wound, he regained some of his health and stood straighter. Frozen Amp said, "Ask yourself that, for you also have some power from the stone, and I see no wound!" Then activating the jewel, he launched a frozen missile at the malevolent swordsman. The swordsman easily dodged the blast, just in time to intercept another more potent blast that the hero had thrown. Frozen, the assassin could only watch as the blaster called an incredibly powerful blade out of the magic in the air. Sinister Slick spoke with poison in his voice, "So, this is how a righteous hero defeats a foe." he spoke with a shake of his head. "I wonder what all the people think of this "mighty" hero." Frozen Amp lowered his sword.

Sinister Slick was free and seeing that he had been tricked , Frozen Amp lunged forward. The stalker was gone. In his place was a tree stump. Turning, Frozen Amp activated his shield again and leapt into the air just in time to avoid the same strike that the villain had done before.

"That won't work again!" the hero yelled to his counterpart. The assassin looked into the air and a cruel smile cracked his lips. He then put his sword back into his sheath and leapt into the air, using the extra momentum from the unsheathing, and cut Frozen Amp's armor like butter. Reeling, the blaster hit the swordsman with a blast of pure cold. Again, the villain fell to the ground, however this time Frozen Amp stayed in the air.

"This is the end!" he yelled. He focused his energies and dove to the ground, a fist of deadly cold pulsating. The assassin looked up with horror then focused entirely on dodging the attack. He was held down and could not move. He began to chop at the ice knowing it was his only way to escape the crushing blow. As the sword master looked into the air he saw his demise. The next thing he knew was pain, immense and total, as the punch connected. As the holder of the jewel knelt in exhaustion, he asked for mercy on his wretched soul.

"Too bad, and you were so close too." A shadow sneered behind him . As he looked up in horror he saw the villain standing over him, his legs encased in frost and shivering, but with his cursed blade raised. Activating his shield. Frozen Amp guarded as best he could, but as the sword fell he felt a cold wave of fear sweep over his body. There was a clang of steel and the hero prepared for the end. Feeling no blow he looked up and saw his leader appear before him. Ancient blade had rushed in and blocked the blow. With one fist, he had made the powerful assassin fly backwards.

"Who are you to meddle in affairs?" said the malevolent swordsmen.

"One who will not see a friend die." said Ancient Blade.

"Well, I don't care if you're Statesman himself. I will destroy you!" With that last remark, he lapsed into the darkness. The leader of the Titanium Debtinators focused his energy and his senses to a fine point and snapping them open, unsheathed his sword and with a clang of steel brought the assassin into the open. With his sword at the fallen warrior's throat, he asked, "Who are you? Who do you serve?"

Sinister Slick looked at the armor with revelation then spat back," I would ever tell the Debtinators anything, let alone you, Ancient Blade!" He tossed a black badge to Ancient Blade and hissed, "My leader said you would know what this means." Next, he activated a sun spell and the ice blaster covered his eyes. When he opened his eyes, Blade was still looking at the badge but this time with a look of absolute hatred on his face.

"What is it, Blade?" said the blaster and looked at the badge. Upon the badge was a large gold star. In the center was thirteen white stars on a black background with the words, "Voltais und Rector van umd". "What does it mean, Blade?" said the young blaster.

"It means we have enemies." said Blade. "I'll explain when we get to the base."

When they arrived at the base, they were battle weary and worn. RedFalcon asked, "What happened to you?"

"We ran into a bit of trouble." said Blade. RedFalcon saluted and told Ancient Blade what had happened. Blade grimaced at the news then asked what had become of Elven Lightning.

"Asrail is attempting to heal Elven, but for some reason the his wounds are stopping the healing." RedFalcon said, "Will you be ok, Frozen? "

With a guarantee that Frozen Amp would be ok, Blade walked towards Asrail, where she was working on Elven. She saluted Blade and told him the extent of the wounds.

"I think that these wounds will heal by themselves but he is in a small but real danger of death." said Asrail.

"We can only hope and wait until he is awake again." Blade said. "Frozen Amp needs some healing though, he's with RedFalcon right now." Asrail paled and started to rush towards where Frozen Amp and RedFalcon were standing.

"What's wrong, Asrail?" Blade said. "When I was healing RedFalcon, I noticed a suppressed part inside him, a truly evil part." It awakens whenever it sees pain or suffering. So now after both Elven's wounds and Frozen Amp's wounds, it will be truly awake."

Blade asked, "How bad are we talking here?"

Asrail said in an undertone, "We're talking complete takeover of Redfalcon's body and mind. He will be totally and completely under the control of the demon. It will be even worse than your split!"

Blade paled, grimaced and went even faster. Frozen Amp was looking at them with trepidation when they arrived and said, "What's wrong?"

RedFalcon wasn't speaking and was grimacing with inner conflict. Blade unsheathed Gunterra and stood between RedFalcon and Frozen Amp in a defensive posture .

"Its okay Red, just calm down." he said in a calming voice and advanced toward the hero. RedFalcon yelled and crouched to the floor, holding his head and moaning then suddenly he was quiet. RedFalcon rose and with a grimace toppled forward. As Blade knelt to pick him up, he burst into flames and rose with wicked smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Battle: Part 3, The Demon Within.**

As the figure rose, Frozen Amp asked, "Red?"

In response, the figure held out his hand and a glowing ball of dark tainted flame appeared.

"Get down!" Asrail yelled and tackled Frozen Amp seconds before the flame evaporated the area where the master of the jewel had just been. Asrail said, "That is not Red, open your eyes!"

With that, Frozen Amp looked at RedFalcon again. He noticed a strange darkness around the blaster, and an unusual smell of brimstone in the air.

"Now do you see?" asked Asrail, who though blind could visualize the demonic power wrapped around the blaster. Ancient Blade yelled and charged the possessed man with more fury in his eyes than anyone had seen before. The demon looked up, apparently used to it's new bodily functions, raised his fist and made a wall of sickly green flame in front of the onrushing figure. Ancient Blade, still yelling, cut through the wall like a knife through butter. The demon behind RedFalcon hissed and drew a mix of darkness and flame around itself. Protected by the demonic shield, the demon threw a fireball and jumped to meet the holy figure.

Hissing, the demon spoke, "Ancient Blade, the Blade of Obsidian says hello." With that Blade roared with fury and struck at the figure. Dodging the blow, the demon struck with the mutated blade.

"Your fury dulls your blade." The fiend took a deep breath and blew it out as an intense green flame. Blade grabbed his cape and using it as a shield; he blocked the worst of the flame.

"You're disturbing my sleep." said an armor clad teenage boy from a corridor. "Go away, boy, or do you want to be fried?" said the demon. Blade chuckled.

"What's so funny, fool!" the demon spat at the now standing hero.

"You just made a big mistake." Blade said smiling.

"Permission to destroy the fool, sir!" asked the figure.

"You can, Sang." Blade said.

"Thank you, sir." With that he jumped into the center of the floor.

"So, Sang, what do you think you can do?"

Sang watched the demonic aura around the blaster and asked Asrail, "That's what needs to be destroyed, right?"

Asrail nodded. The devil laughed and the tainted green flame appeared in its hand again. Sang looked at the flame with derision.

"That's all you got? That's not even worth throwing, or is that the extent of your power?"

"Fool! I shall destroy you all!" The demon raised its arms and the green ball of flame grew into one of immense proportions.

Rising into the air the fiend yelled, "Let's see you sneer at this, wretch!" It began to throw the sphere when it blinked.

"Too slow." the demon wheeled, jut in time to meet the armored sole of the young hero's foot. The demon reeled and fell to the floor. Sang dropped to the floor and asked Asrail, "Will you get rid of the demon now?"

Grimacing Sang whispered, "Never mind, but go up to Red anyway." Asrail looked at the form and noticed the demonic aura around the hero still pulsating. Asrail walked towards the figure and the demon whirled and threw a ball of fire at the heroine.

Sang appeared in front of Asrail and blocked the flame with his leg and with the fire still wrapped around his leg jumped into the air and dove at the demonic aura. The demon screamed and tried to roll the body out of the way, but noticed a sheet of ice holding the body where it was. The attack hit and the demon screamed an immense unearthly wail, and its body began to glow and shafts of light tore through its form.

RedFalcon yelled and tore at his head. "Get out of my body!" the hero yelled through the demons aura. "Get out!" With that the flames surrounding the demon turned an eye blinding white and tore at the demon's aura.

The demon screamed into the air, "By Obsidian, I will be avenged!"

The light aura surrounding RedFalcon crushed the possessing demons aura. RedFalcon groaned once then sat up.

"Is the demon gone?" he asked Asrail.

"From this world, yes, but it has some small indefinite hold on the ghost world." "Blade, when I was looking into Red's mind, I saw that demon inside his mind. The demon had branded on his essence a gold star and surrounded by it 13 white stars. You know what this means right?"

"Yes, I do." Blade said. "It means, it's time for everyone to know." With that he sent out this message. "All Debtinators come to the base. Drop whatever you are doing and come." He spoke the last words with grim determination, "It's time for a counsel of war."


	4. Chapter 4

The Battle: Part 4, The War Counsel

Whirling in the darkness the demon cursed itself and began to pull its essence back together. "I shouldn't have underestimated that kid" It spat to itself. Out of the darkness a dark, purple, flame blossomed. "Who's there?" Spoke the demon. Out of the flame a figure stepped through. "Who are you?" The demon snarled at the figure and summoned a ball of fire. The figure raised its hand and a purple flame illuminated his face. "YOU!" screamed the demon and lunged towards the figure. The figure laughed. It was a cold, hard laugh with a merciless insanity to it. The demon even more infuriate threw the ball of fire. The figure stopped and spoke a single word. "Die" With that the demons essence exploded in a shower of purple sparks. Stepping through the doorway the figure was gone. With that the doorway was gone leaving the charred remains of the demons essence to smolder.

"Lead them to the counsel room Asrail" said Blade. "Aren't you coming Blade?" Asrail asked. "I have something to do" Blade said looking to his room in the base. Asrail nodded then took out a small gem. The gem glowed once then Asrail put it into one of the several archaic runes etched into the wall. The wall rumbled for a minute then opened. Leading the group inside the hidden alcove Asrail asked RedFalcon to light a torch she had. Leading the way with the now burning torch she went down the tunnel. Suddenly stopping she touched a section in the wall. There was a loud chink then she went ahead again. Frozen Amp asked what she had done then noticed RedFalcon point up. Looking up the ice master saw a large mechanism with a mystic-looking pyramid in the center. The pyramid had attached to it a large ward with the spell for "annihilate". The blaster sighed then looked ahead at the end of the chamber. Suddenly, a large door loomed in front of them with two scimitar-wielding statues on either side. Opening the doors Asrail led them into a large circular room with several teleporters on both edges of the room. Asrail told them to sit and wait. Soon, Blade entered the chamber with a large box. "What's that for Blade?" Sang asked the ancient leader. "You'll see" said Blade. Soon there was a large burst of light from the teleporter and a large group of Debtinators filed in. One of them wore a helmet with a white pane down the center of it above the customary armor and shook Blade's hand. "Who's that talking to Blade?" RedFalcon asked. "That's the last of the Berovians be polite." With that more Debtinators filed in all wearing the customary armor. Eventually the room was full and Blade went to the podium at the center. "The reason you were called here is to discuss a matter of the gravest importance." He spoke, his voice resonating through the hall and hushing the whispered conversation going around the room. "Today, in this very base we were ambushed by two villains." Raising his hand to calm the mutterings at this comment he continued "one of our companions was put into a coma due to wounds, but put one of our enemies into a coma as well, and RedFalcon, here" he pointed to the blaster "forced the other opponent, a lich none the less, back into the hole she crawled from. Unfortunately she took the other villain with her and escaped. When Red called me and Frozen Amp back, Frozen rushed ahead to make sure his friends were okay, however on the way he was attacked by a swordsman of some skill. When I arrived Frozen Amp was about to be killed however I intervened and stopped him. The villain overmatched threw a badge at me and left." Reaching into his cape he pulled out the insignia. "Later, when I returned to the base we found RedFalcon patched up, but there was a demon inside him. The demon broke loose and took over his body. During the fight the demon said "The Blade of Onyx says hello." Several of the more senior members recoiled at this. One figure shouted "I thought you destroyed that monster!"

Sighing, Blade continued "I have been keeping something from you. I too once had a demon inside. When you live for as long as I have even being a hero doesn't hold off evil. The demon grew and festered and eventually was strong enough to live on its own in our atmosphere. So it evaporated from my body like acid from a lake, then reformed in the poor body of one of the hosts the circle was trying to use to perform a ceremony. Noticing the loss of the evil in my body, I thought It had died or I had done enough good deeds that it could not handle being in my body anymore. That was the biggest mistake I ever made. The demon waited, but it was now named Incindeous by the demons it had conjured. Incindeous looked towards boomtown to test its powers for the first time. The demon went to boomtown and laid out its army. We had just formed the Titanium Debtinators at that time and we were looking for the recent uprising of the Council when we saw _him_. He noticed us and laughed at us. Then he made a ball of fire appear on his hand. Then suddenly a group of Clockwork princes appeared before us. They saved our lives for at that moment as many of us recall a wave of heat swept over the clockwork and obliterated them, everyone but me succumbed to the heat. Then we fought. Let me give you an approximation of how powerful this man is, when we fought we nearly obliterated half of boomtown. The reason was because the man was purposely aiming at building. Eventually I beat him to the ground and exorcised him, but before he dissipated, he hissed five words at me and they were "Voltais und Rector van umd" meaning in the demonic tongue "We will destroy all before us." With that he showed the badge again. "As you can see the inscription is the same as what he spoke to us before he dissipated."

"What about the other villains who attacked? How do we know they were with Incidenous?" asked the Last Berovian.

"I know because they too left something behind." Blade then reached into the box and took out a blackened skull. RedFalcon recognized it as one of the grave knight he had destroyed skull. "Look at the forehead." RedFalcon looked at the skull then noticed a faint white glimmer in the center of the forehead. "He's right." RedFalcon said.

"What will we do? Asked Asrail.

"What we can do" Said Blade. "Prepare for war. The only way to do that is to go to the Armory"


	5. Chapter 5

The Battle: Chapter 5, The Second Leader

Blade turned around and took the box and inserted all the keys into various holes in the stone. The door opened and a large switch appeared. Blade pushed the switch and a loud voice echoed through the room.

"Please input password."

Blade whispered to the gate a single word, and suddenly the chamber started to glow. The chamber then began to rotate in a circle. Round and round the room turned all the while leading the chamber to the bottom of the earth. Eventually the room stopped and the Debtinators staggered out. When the Debtinators looked up, they found themselves in a large crystalline chamber with two hand-sized indents on the crystal. Blade walked towards the crystal then froze as the nozzle of a rifle was pressed against his head.

"Rainbow, that's enough." Blade said in a calm voice.

"Blade, is that you?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows that had previously covered her face. Standing before them was a red-haired woman wearing dark blue glasses.

"Everyone," Blade said, "this is Rainbow Six, friend, ally, and co-leader of the Titanium Debtinators".

Before anyone could react to this news however, Rainbow Six said, "I'm sorry to have been gone so long, but I had some business to attend to." She looked at Blade for a minute, "You've briefed them on our situation right, Blade?"

Blade nodded solemnly, and then asked "Should we open the gates?"

Rainbow nodded then turned and followed Blade to the hand sized impressions in the wall. Blade took one side; Rainbow took the other, and pulling at the same time, began to move the huge rock. Muscles bulging, the two leaders pulled the huge, stone doors open. Inside the stone was a large chamber with several doors, chests, and boxes. With that, Blade said, "Welcome to the Armory."

Proceeding to the edge of the chamber Blade and Rainbow took out two large scrolls and began calling out names. The first on the list was the Last Berovian, and he stepped forward. Blade pulled out a several large anklets and bracers inscribed with white, glowing runes. Next was Master Sang, and stepping forward Rainbow Six gave him several bracers inscribed with runes that faded from color to color in a slow procession.

Perplexed, Sang asked "What are these?"

Rainbow Six answered, "Those are the bracers of the greatest martial artist who ever lived. They allowed him to have protection from all the elements."

Sang looked at the bracers this time with amazement. "Why give these to me?" he asked.

Rainbow looked at him and responded, "Because, all they were doing here was gathering dust."

Sang returned back to the main group and looking at the bracers, tucked them into his belt.

Next was Frozen Amp, walking up to Blade, the Blaster was given a set of mail gloves that had fog rolling off in waves.

Blade said, "When the time comes, these might just save your life, for they can confuse many opponents into attacking their own allies."

Looking at the gloves, the Blaster went back to the group. As the group thinned, one by one, eventually, only two names were left on the list; that of RedFalcon, and Elven Lightning. Calling out RedFalcon's name, the leader reached into the last crate and took out a large rune inscribed scimitar.

Looking at the weapon, RedFalcon felt the waves of power rolling off of it and he looked at Blade with an incredulous gaze.

Before RedFalcon could speak however, Blade said "Take it. It will help you."

Looking around him, Rainbow asked, "Where's Elven?"

"He is recovering from battle wounds," Blade replied.

Rainbow said. "I have some healers with me if you need any help."

Blade said, "Good, it's about time he woke up."


	6. Chapter 6

The Battle: Part 6, Awakening

_In the center of the darkness, a blazing light momentarily illuminated the darkness. Out of that light an armored figure was defined. Other shapes began to appear also, and their forms too blotted out the light. _

Rainbow Six called for one of her associates, and then began to walk towards Blade. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at RedFalcon. Taken aback by the sudden attention, RedFalcon asked "What's wrong?"

"Hold Still" Rainbow Six answered and took out a small box. Rainbow then pressed a button on the box's top, and it began to humm, and then released several lasers from each of its sides. The laser sights began to scan the room, then the lights stopped on RedFalcons's shoulder. "I knew it" Rainbow said, then pulled out a rifle and shot where the laser sights were pointing.

"What the…" RedFalcon said then looked at where the bullet had gone. A clay slap floated drunkenly over RedFalcon's shoulder. Then, it fell to the ground. Rainbow knelt then appraised the tablet. "A magical spy. I guess they know I'm here now, at any rate." Rainbow rose and looked towards the entrance to the chamber that all of the Debtinators were congregating in. "Where is she? She should've been here by now." Just as Rainbow Six said that a blinding flash of light illuminated the chamber and a armored figure stepped into the chamber. "What took you so long Rei Ki?" Rainbow Six asked.

The healer said "There was a bit of trouble on my way here, anyway you asked me to come here?"

Rainbow said "I've got a patient for you. I take you know why we are here?"

Rainbow then led Rei Ki to where Elven was resting. Rei Ki looked at the elf then said "One minute please." A green glow began to flow around her arms, then it began to move into the elf. The green light flowed over the elf's battered body, mending bones, closing cuts, repairing tissue. When the glow ceased to flow around the elf, she said "he should wake up any minute now. He managed to put himself into some sort of trance, lucky for him too. The pain would have driven him insane."

A few minutes later the elf opened his eyes, the blue light from his eyes healthy and pure. Master Sang asked the blaster "You feeling better?"

Elven replied "Yeah, though I still feel as If I was hit by a truck." Blade walked up to the elf and handed him a box.

"We found these near you when you first arrived here." The elf looked at the box and muttered "I thought I lost those…" Then, Elven opened the box and pulled out a broken staff. Staring at the staff, his eyes became unfocused and he replaced it back in the box, with a grimace.

_The figure stepped out of the light and onto the ground. Looking around, he laughed. A cold, heartless, malicious, laugh. Then he leapt into the night, followed by the seven other shapes._

Elven staggered, his eyes became unfocused again, and he reeled. "No. He can't be here. Not here." Master Sang looked at the elf and said "You okay?" Elven lightning looked up and said "Yeah I'm fine. That murderer can't be here."

"Now that everyone is ready, it is time to begin. It is time to begin our campaign to be able to help those who are undoubtedly suffering under the Onyx Debtinator's reign of terror." Blade intoned. "Everyone gather together all your allies, all your powers, spells, machines, and suits. This will be one battle no one shall forget."


	7. Chapter 7

The Battle: Part 7, Assault.

Blade led the Debtinators through a set of crystal doors, and into a room that was centered around a large flat table. Blade walked to an edge of the table then pressed a switch on the underside of the table. The top of the table glowed then a holographic view of a volcano floated above the table. "Rainbow will explain this. This is the reason many of you haven't seen her in a while, she has been undercover near this location, and keeping close tabs on the Onyx Debtinators." Blade stepped aside and Rainbow pulled out a metal rod from under the table. "This is in fact, where the Onyx Debtinators have been operating their plans from." Beckoning with the rod, which left a red dot where she placed it; to an indent in the volcano, she said "This is one of the gateways into their fortress. There are several other entrances here, here, and here." She pointed at several other locations, and left several more red dots. "There are several guards posted here along this entrance, and also placed periodically on the other locations." She placed the pointer along the cliff face, and left several black dots where she placed them. "These are regular goons, hired from different organizations, but they always have at least one Onyx Debtinator, with them. Also, near each entrance there are flamethrowers emplacements and mechanized turrets with some really nasty energy sapping blasts." She left several blue dots again. "Entrance through the top of the volcano is not easy either. You can't see it in this picture, but that volcano is active. It is endlessly pouring ash, and I know that they have a force field there." She put down the pointer and looked at the fortress again. "There are not many ways to assault this base, but I know of several. We could either do a pincer attack, and in the confusion we would send several members inside to cut off the power to the turrets, then fly in through the lip of the volcano, and attack from the inside out. We could burrow under them, but they most likely have prepared against that. Another plan is to disable the turrets, take out the goons, and then send a small force to disable any other defenses, and then send in a large wave to apprehend the rest. That would require immense stealth however, if that team were caught, the entire mission could be a deathtrap." With this last statement Blade stepped forward and said "I propose a mix of the first and last plan. We would attack all the gates and in the confusion, and then send in a striker team to disable the turrets and any other mechanized defenses. That would allow another team to fly in through the volcano, and head to the portal room. Then that team would cause a dimensional disturbance which, with this star we have, cause all the Onyx Debtinators to be sucked into the alternate dimension. The reason this plan would work is because we have obtained a piece of an Onyx Debtinator's armor: this star. Each Onyx Debtinator receives this star upon entering the Onyx Debtinators as a member. Each Star that the Onyx Debtinators have is linked together by a magical thread. That allows them to communicate, and their leader to summon them when needed. I shall accompany the force that will head to the portal room. Rainbow Six will accompany the group that heads to the power chamber. We shall need four more group leaders. Anthius and Mr. Twister, you attack the north gate. RedFalcon and Lava Lass you attack the south gate. Asrail you attack the west along with Frozen Amp. Master Sang and Rei Ki, you attack the east gate. I need everyone with stealth powers to come with either me or rainbow. Elven, Last Berovian, Idreimma, Gresh, and Leujocum you come with me. Mega, Imperritus, Nickademos, Thundon, Ion Hammer, you go with Rainbow. Healers, go with the groups attacking the gates, along with the heavy muscle. The turrets should be your first target, especially those turrets that suck energy. Also be careful, around the Onyx Debtinators, never underestimate one, even if one of them is at the brink of defeat, and you are unharmed, never let your guard down. I have even heard reports of demons arriving through their portal room. What I'm worried about most is the report of a shape shifter among the Onyx Debtinators number. Regardless, we can not fail. We can not give in to this bastion of evil. For if we do we shall be defeated, we shall never be able to look eye to eye with other hero groups, and worst of all we shall fail the people of paragon. I know that Incendious isn't just sitting in his lair. He is doing something, and if we fail we endanger thousands of lives. We will attack tomorrow morning, when the volcano is the least active, and if any demons are there, they will be at there weakest. Tomorrow shall be a day everyone one of us shall remember. Tomorrow we shall take the Onyx Debtinators' fortress, and stop one more organization of evil. Tomorrow may decide the fate of the world. Once again, we can not lose" With that Ancient Blade turned and beckoned the Debtinators to leave and prepare. The Titanium Debtinators left the leader of the Debtinators inside the holo chamber and prepared for the battle that would change the world, and their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

The Battle: Part 8, The Four Gates

The volcano loomed in the distance pouring out black smoke and an unending flow of lava down the south side of the peak, overlooked a procession of four score figures. Many of the figures approaching the volcano pulled their hoods farther over their faces, as though the volcano itself was going to raise the alarm and ruin any attempt of an attack. The lead figure stopped, and the Titanium Debtinators halted abruptly. The Debtinators wore the disguising cloaks so their armor wouldn't give them away if the sun broke through the cloud of ash and reflected off their armor. The fifteen figures behind the first stopped and then held a hushed conversation.

"You know what to do, remember the plan."

Suddenly the there was a boom of thunder, a flash of light and a rustling of cloaks and three-fourths of the group were gone from the sentry ward's vision.

Deep within the volcano, inside a cavern, always surrounded by slow moving magma, a figure laughed evilly.

The group of Debtinators that remained, led by Master Sang and Rei Ki, went towards an outcrop of boulders that would shield them from the gaze of sentries. Sang turned around and addressed the cloaked figures around him.

"When Blade sends the signal to attack, I will go after the leader, and the rest of you attack the turrets and minions." With that said, the youngest master of martial arts turned and waited.

A similar conversation was happening whenever the cloaked figures arrived at their destination. Mr. Twister after stepping off of the cloud that carried them to the north gate gave the same speech with himself and Anthius attacking the leader. Mr. Twister summoned a wave of fog to blanket the north side. A brief dull flash of light illuminated the arrival of Asrail and Frozen Amp with their charges stepping out of the magical ley lines that served as conduits for magic on the west side. A rustle of cloaks, as RedFalcon, Lava Lass and their charges flew out of the sky, was all that could have betrayed them to the defenders of the south gate. Rainbow Six and Blade's group were the only groups that simply disappeared, but the Debtinators knew that Blade's group was hidden under the unending stream of ash at the peak of the volcano, and Rainbow's group was hidden next to the west where Asrail could teleport them into the mountain through the ley lines.

Several seconds of tense silence followed these movements, each figure sweating from both the unnatural heat of the volcano, and anxiety. The cloud of ash stopped briefly which signaled for the sentries to change, and Blade sent the signal. A brief flashing on each Debtinator's star occurred and then at each of the gates there was a faint rustle of cloaks, then an explosion as one by one, the turrets exploded. Instantly the guards were back at their posts.

Sang led the charge up the face of the east side of the volcano, as soon as the turrets on the mountain exploded. The guards seeing an onrushing figure lowered their weapons and fired. Bullets, magical blasts and all other projectiles zoomed through the air, but to Sang they seemed to be in slow motion. He ducked under a round of machine gun fire, and dodged an arrow all the time advancing as though he never dodged. Soon he was upon the guards and Sang launched a blazing roundhouse upon the nearest one, then with the same momentum, he continued his turn and dropped low to the floor and swept out the feet of all the guards near him. He then noticed a dark figure at the back of the group and Sang swept past the rest of the guards, dodging their clumsy assaults making a beeline towards the figure.

On the other sides of the mountain, the Debtinators made similar progress. To the north the guards were engulfed in fog and a deadly ice storm. The guards began to panic and stumbled out of formation, out of the weather, just in time to meet the rush of first wave of Debtinators. To the west, the guards were suddenly engulfed in ice and their offensive completely stopped. Those who weren't engulfed in the ice didn't fare much better for they suddenly had to face a twenty foot tall ice colossus. To the south, the guard's best defense consisting of the pools of magma turned out to be their worst enemy. The magma bubbled more forcibly than usual and ensnared the guard's weapons. The guards looked towards their enemies which were still floating in the sky. RedFalcon raised his new scimitar and yelled a spell. An enormous fireball rose from the tip of the sword. RedFalcon swung the scimitar and the fireball roared towards the guards.

Master Sang continued his run towards the figure seeing the glint of his black armor. He dodged a club attack and a burst of machine gun fire, then suddenly the figure was gone and Sang stopped. A black armored figure appeared in front of Sang and launched a straight jab. Sang dodged, barely he felt the wind flying past his head with the force of the punch, right into the waiting fist of the other hand. Sang flew back dazed by the force of the punch and the figure followed through with an overhead smash. Sang managed to stumble out of the way and launch a snap kick. The figure seemed to blur suddenly and his kick connected, but not with the armor, instead it stopped short and continued going high. Sang frowned and whipped his leg back down attempting to cripple the arm of his opponent. Again the kick stopped short.

In the north, the weather suddenly parted and a black armored figure stepped out of the dissipating fog and swept his arm out. A barrage of gunfire assailed the Debtinators. Suddenly darkness crept over the Debtinators and they felt suddenly lethargic and alone because they could no longer see their friends.

To the west, the fallen guards revived and bolstered this time by skeletons, a legion of undead knights on their dead steeds, and a band of liches. Frozen Amp's jewel suddenly pulsated and he summoned a field of biting frost around him. Frozen Amp's mortal enemy and rival for the jewel, Sinister Slick, stalked towards him, his stealth given away by the frost in the air.

In the South, the fireball roared towards the ensnared guards. Suddenly, the fireball burst apart and the sparks flew back towards the flying Debtinators.


	9. Chapter 9

The Battle: Part 9, Bone and Ice.

The Onyx Debtinator flexed his gauntlets and stepped forward, and he seemed to disappear into the blackness that surrounded him. The next thing Sang knew he was flying through the air. He managed to get his feet under himself before he landed, but when he looked up the black armored figure was gone once again.

Sinister Slick advanced through the snowstorm and fog, his white tuxedo and hat blending into the snow. His hands glowed a blood red color and the thirteen stars showed under his overcoat. Frozen Amp raised his hands and the weather intensified the cold chilling all villains to the bone. Then, Frozen Amp launched a bolt of ice strait towards the approaching villain. Suddenly it swerved to the side right before it reached Sinister Slick. He launched another bolt behind the first, and then another each time the ice swerved to the side. Sinister Slick suddenly stopped and then he disappeared into the snow storm. Frozen Amp flew into the air, and surveyed the land looking for a disturbance in the air currents or a footprint in the inch deep snow. Pain erupted in his side. He tumbled through the air as he saw a white tuxedo and hat briefly in the snowstorm. He managed to regain control of his flight, and then flew back to the ground. He drew up shield of ice around himself then waited. This time he saw Sinister Slick floating towards him, and he moved his power through the snow to underneath the Onyx Debtinator, then raised his hand and Sinister Slick was encased inside a block of ice.

Mr. Twister stood at the front of the Debtinators and raised his hands the oncoming bullets slowed then fell to the ground. Anthius then gathered the darkness that was laid about the Debtinators, around himself like a cloak and then leapt into the oncoming soldiers. Mr. Twister turned his attention to the figure that had initiated the counter attack then reached into his inner strength and opened a gravitational vortex and pulled the figure in.

RedFalcon quickly raised a shield around the Titanium Debtinators and the sparks melted into the fire shield harmlessly. The Debtinators flew to the ground and settled around the golems, and waited for their enemy to make its appearance. RedFalcon then signaled for them to advance towards the base.

Sang tensed and waited for the figure to reappear. This time he was prepared when the figure stepped out of the darkness and launched a jab. He leaped over the punch and drove his boot into his attackers face. His kick seemed to connect this time so he launched another kick. His attacker flew back into the darkness. He fell to the ground and waited for the next assault.

The undead horde began to advance upon the Debtinators, who fell back under their weight. For each zombie they either crushed or blasted apart two more would take its place. Suddenly an entire section of the enemy's zombies fell to the ground and, like a wave; the zombies kept dropping almost in a straight line to the first of the death knights. Their mounts shrieked and disintegrated as their riders disintegrated into dust. As the death knight's lines thinned a figure was visible. As it flew towards the center of the horde, undead fell to the ground and did not rise again. Soon Asrail was in the center of the horde and floated into the air. Asrail raised her hands and soon the attacking force began to slow, and hit less, some even crumpled into piles of dust. The Debtinators attacked the weakened enemy and crushed their ranks. The remaining living villains fled at the site of their undead companions falling under their enemies blows. Then Asrail turned her attention to the remaining pocket of liches. She raised her hand and the ice storm condensed around them. Their movements slowed to a halt and soon every lich was encased in solid ice. Asrail clenched her fist and they crumbled to the ground. All that was left was a cloaked figure that seemed to emanate darkness. Asrail flew towards the figure. The figure raised its armored hand and the darkness around the figure channeled into it. Asrail kept flying forward. The figure released the energy and it sped towards Asrail. It came within a foot of her when suddenly a mirror like ice patch appeared in front of her and deflected the energy back towards the attacker.

Anthius channeled the negative energy around him into his punches, which felled many of the villains with one blow. He mowed through the enemy ranks towards the area where the gunfire had originated. The gunfire came from the cloud again and Anthius barely managed to dive out of the way.

The Debtinators moved forward cautiously, checking their footing, and looking for traps. When they got to the gate of the mountain they stopped. Six figures blocked the door. Behind them figures moved in the darkness. The lead figure raised his hand and shouted an order. The thugs behind them opened fire.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, Fire and Brimstone.

The sky flickered above as lightning arced through the air. The storm blew chilling rain into the mountain. Master Sang searched for a figure in the darkness. He heard a faint noise behind him. He turned and found himself facing a face, and out of the darkness a hand joined the face. It pointed towards him and Sang felt the magic being gathered. He couldn't dodge the attack, she was too close! He raised his arms shielding himself as best he could.

Frozen Amp sighed and turned away from the, now frozen, Sinister Slick. He turned and looked at the battle.


End file.
